Candy Striper
by Clara Masse
Summary: When Vince gets the definition of a Candy Striper confused what will happen in the privacy of the flat. Lol Harry look rugged, tee hee. Slash, don’t like it don’t read it! X


Title: Candy Striper

Fandom: The Mighty Boosh

Pairing: Howince

Words: 1432

Disclaimer: Not mine if they were this would be in the show…

Summary: When Vince gets the definition of a Candy Striper confused what will happen in the privacy of the flat. Lol Harry look rugged, tee hee. Slash, don't like it don't read it! X

Howard had been really down lately, Vince hated to see him moping around the flat like a lost little puppy. He had tried asking him what had happened to make him feel this way as had Bollo and Naboo but every time he had just replied that he was 'tired and feeling a little low.' They had done everything to cheer Howard up but so far nothing had worked, it just seemed that he was stuck in a rut and even his friends couldn't help. It was only when they were watching T.V together that Vince had seen Howard's eyes light up and when he had checked to see what he was smiling about it had been a girl in some sort of nurses uniform when he had heard the name for what she was he knew immediately what he was going to do.

A Candy Striper.

Vince had spent a whole week setting it up. Bribing Naboolio and Bollo to be out of the house that night and making sure the whole outfit was perfect right down to the bows and now it was time for the plan to commence.

Vince grinned at himself in the mirror looking at his outfit, "maybe I can cheer Howard up," Vince quickly straightened the skirt of his Candy Stripers outfit and blushed, the things he did for Howard.

Howard Moon sat listening to jazz in his room curling up on his chair and twisting the cord of the headphones around his fingers. Knock! Knock! Howard looked up from his twiddling pushing the pause button on the stereo, pulling off his headphones and answering the door in one quick movement. The sight that greeted him, he had to say, wasn't an unpleasant one. Vince was stood ankles crossed in red ballet shoes, white knee high socks, a red and white striped dress and red gloves. The best part, Howard decided, was Vince's shiny raven hair pulled back into bunches tied with red ribbon.

"Wow."

"Hello Howard Moon, I am your Candy Striper for the day, I'm all yours to do with what you wish," Howard blushed as Vince entered his room closing the door and flicking the lock.

"Will you turn for me?" Vince twirled on the spot curtsying for good measure. "Oh wow," Howard looked over Vince again licking his lips, "a-and you're all mine?"

"I am," Vince giggled as Howard wrapped his arms around his waist discovering the huge red bow on the back of his dress and smiling. Vince smiled back softly kissing Howard on the mouth gently biting his bottom lip. When Vince let go Howard gulped, he knew what that meant; Vince wanted something more than kisses. Oh boy.

"Well Howard Moon won't you come and sit down so I can tend your needs properly?" Vince asked sitting on Howard's bed. Howard nervously sat down next to Vince jumping shortly as Vince reached over pulling off Howard's roll neck jumper and giggling when Howard blushed, Vince swiftly moved to sit behind Howard kneading his tense shoulder muscles, "just relax Howard. Why are you always so tense?"

"Um just I. Never mind." Just then Vince pressed in just the right spot causing a groan to escape the throat of a now relaxed Howard Moon. "Ugh… Vince has magic fingers." Vince giggled, "so can I start my Candy Striping now?" Howard looked confused, "what do you mean?"

"Just sit still Howard," Vince smiled and reached into the pocket of his dress pulling out an icing squeezer complete with red icing he gently twisted and squeezed watching in awe as the red icing swirled and looped on Howard's skin. "I'm not sure I actually like this, you do know that Candy Stripers don't actually have anything to do with candy, right?" Howard grumbled at the sticky feeling on his shoulder. "Are you complaining?"

"Well no."

"Good, don't worry you will like this," with that Vince leant down lapping up the cold icing with his warm tongue, Howard shuddered at the feel of Vince's velvet like little pink tongue and soft lips. "I've changed my mind, I like this." Vince hummed against Howard's shoulder as he pushed Howard down on to his bed squeezing the tube again until the red icing fell against Howard's skin once more. Vince kissed him heatedly before getting to work cleaning Howard of the sticky residue running from his chest down to the waistband of his pants. Howard writhed and panted under the ministrations of Vince's pretty mouth. When Howard had been sufficiently cleaned Vince sat back grinning at his handy work Vince smiled cheekily as he undid Howard's trousers dipping his tongue into his belly button while pulling them off. Howard looked down at the mass of messy midnight black hair still pulled into those naughty school girl like bunches and arched as Vince caressed his inner thighs, Vince gasped, "gosh you're pretty when you arch like that."

"Pretty? I'm not pretty, I'd say rugged I'm a man of action."

"We-," but Vince didn't get to finish as Howard flipped them both over growling at Vince and playfully nipping at the soft skin on his neck while pulling the bow undone on the back of Vince's dress, "turn over, baby." Vince did as he was told rolling over under Howard and giggling. Howard's eyes ran along Vince's back taking in every freckle and making it his mission to kiss them all. Vince squirmed as Howard kissed his lower back, "H-howard I unh."

"That good?" Vince gasped again and panted into his pillow as Howard delicately pulled the dress away from Vince's pale skin, as his eyes roamed again over Vince's skin he let his fingers drop from the dress to run over the marks from his earlier bites, Vince bruised so easily. When The Candy Stripers outfit had found it's way to the floor leaving Vince in nothing but the red ribbon tied bunches Howard allowed Vince to take off his boxers blushing slightly as Vince's cheeks turned the same shade as his dress, Howard gently laid Vince down onto his back his blush deepening as Vince took two fingers into his mouth gliding his tongue along the length before letting Howard reclaim them, "I don't um want to hurt you." Vince smiled reassuringly and kissed Howard softly, "don't worry, you won't."

Howard gently returned the kiss feeling Vince's grip tighten on his shoulder as he pushed the first finger inside, it was when the second one was added that Vince quickly tossed his head back gasping and arching against Howard.

After a few minuets the gasping had been reduced to pleading whimpers and as Howard lovingly nuzzled the side of Vince's face he heard the tiny whimper of, "more, H-howard p-please," still kissing Vince's neck Howard removed his fingers moving to a more comfortable position before slowly entering Vince, his eyes closed from the sheer ecstasy he was feeling as he began to thrust; attentively at first but as more cries of his name worked their way loose from Vince's throat he found it was a lot harder to stay at the gentle pace. Howard couldn't take his eyes off that thin pale body covered in a sheen of sweat and writhing just enough to drive him crazy. "Mmmm How-how-howard, p-please touch…ngh." Howard knew already what the waif was trying to communicate and quickly moved one hand down in between their heated bodies to stroke Vince in time with those deliciously deep thrusts, Howard's face reddened again as the pitch in Vince's cry changed, that was one note he was never going to forget. So close. Howard was making desperate sounds of his own, carefully he angled his hip differently causing another cry of that beautiful note, he knew already; he had made his Little Man come first, that tiny body shuddering beneath him and the way he was gripping the back of his hair ensured that it wasn't long before Howard followed.

Howard grinned gently trailing a hand through that silky smooth raven hair before kissing Vince sweetly on the bridge of the nose. Vince shifted so he was laying on Howard's chest, curling the hair that lay there around his index finger, "I love…" But the end of the sentence never came as Vince's eyes had fluttered closed and his breathing had become rhythmic. "Goodnight, Little Man. I love you too," Howard had never been happy before when Vince had got something wrong but his definition of a Candy Striper was a LOT better than his.


End file.
